HIGH SCHOOLwhere everything changed
by XxBOOKSXxAREXxMYXxESCAPEXx
Summary: High school is suppossed to be where your life begins and the best years of your life but when bella swan starts highschool she would have never expected the heartbreak and abandonment that was to come or who it was from her "best friend"edward cullen.
1. Introduction

This is my very first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Hi Edward" I had once again been trying to talk to him but once again was only given a discreet nod or smile in return. It had been like this ever since he had started high school. With me being a year younger our friendship sort of just faded, but I had only figured that out on the first day of freshman year at Let me explain the year he had went to forks high I was still in middle school so I had still seen him at home and everything seemed normal. We would just joke around and go about with our usual banter. He was always the one I could count on. And with me being the naïve kid that I was thought that when I would join him at forks high everything would be the same but boy was I wrong. The summer before my freshman year things changed and we became closer. This made me even more excited to be going to the same school as him. It became a hidden hope of mine that we would eventually become more than "just friends". When I had finally realized my feelings for him I was

anticipating the year to come and me being well me I had actually believed that he would have the same feelings. I mean I knew that I was just Ordinary Isabella Swan, with Ordinary big brown eyes and was about the only girl in the world who COULD NOT TAN. I swear no matter how hard I tried I would stay the Ordinary (well ordinary for me) pale skin color I have always been. I mean Edward was a god. He has the most amazing green eyes that made girls swoon including me and his messy bronze hair was also one of his gorgeous features but it was his ***famous*** crooked-smile that made him one of a kind and it was than smile that made my day.

That was until my first day of high school. I had just walked into school and was eager to find him. He had told me the day before that he would play football again this year and so when I saw all the guys with the football uniforms and helmets in their hands I knew that he would be there somewhere. And that is when I saw him. He was standing there in his football jersey with a number "1" and the words FORKS HIGHSCHOOL in the front. I had starting walking towards him anxious to talk to him when all of a sudden I was cut off by some blond bimbo.

"Hey Eddie aren't you excited for this year?" " I mean with _me _being like the head cheerleader and with_ you _being like a big football star we will be like the perfect couple!" oh yeah this girl was a great catch. " Lauren I told you my name is Ed-ward not Eddie." " And I have already told you_ we_ will **not** be together I already have someone."

With that being said I was practically jumping for joy with how close we had gotten this summer I had actually thought he was talking about me. With that thought in mind I did something that would lead to the worse heartbreak I have ever endured. " uh-hum"... " Hey Edward can you believe that we are finally going to be at the same school!" I said obviously excited

......"WHOS THAT?" lauren sneered " Is _that_ your "someone"..haha... would you _really_ pick her over me?" Lauren said with a look of disbelief. I looked to Edward for an answer. For some crazy reason I thought he would defend me. Even if he wasn't mine we were still friends and there was a small part of me that hoped I _was _that someone. But I never would have guessed that his answer would break me theway it did.

" No that's not her I have no idea who that girl is." and if that wasn't enough " come one lauren shes just some freshman we need to go" and with that said he walked away. At that moment my heart shattered and I felt like I had just had the wind knocked out of me. Not only did he reject me but then A thought hit me. He was _ashamed_ to be my friend... He actually didnt want to be seen with when I had come to that realization I felt like I had lost it. But the one thing that hurt the most was the fact that there was no trace of regret in his eyes when he walked away. All I saw was a cold and stern face that was not the Edward I knew. And to think that being away from his school life for only one year caused this. I was scared out of my mind to think of what was going to come these next four years. And at that moment something told me that it would only get worse and that at that moment I had lost my best friend.

* * *

Well there it is…please review I want to know if I should continue or if I should think of a complete new idea….so tell me what you think and I will go from there


	2. pain and happiness

For anyone who reads this I'm sorry that I took this long to update….I am on winter break and as weird as it sounds I actually write better while im in school than out of school…..I start school tomorrow and so I will probably be working on it the first few

days of getting back into a routine…..so just like with the first chapter can you review…I know some people don't like to but really it takes 5 seconds……just tell me if I should try a completely different approach to this story because I have a few ideas but I want to

know if I should give up on this one yet….so finally here is chapter two ..

* * *

One year… It has been one entire year of sneaking around and secret hello's. I am now a junior and still pathetically in love with Edward. That day freshman year didn't end at school. After that torturous day of school had ended I had been surprised

to find a finally guilt filled Edward sitting outside my door in the pouring rain.

FLASHBACK

"Edward what the hell do you want?" I had the intention of making this sound powerful and show that what he did didn't affect me in the slightest. But of course my voice failed me and instead it came out as a pained whisper.

" I came to say im sorry." " I'm sorry for saying those things and for leaving you behind, but you have to understand Bella I cant be hanging around with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was. He. Serious. " You're a freshman, it just doesn't

work that way." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

" So what Edward you came to tell me to my face that you are ashamed to be my friend." ok now all the hurt that I had before was gone now I was just filled with anger. How dare he think that him doing this would be even the slightest bit of a good

thing. " Well thank you but I think I got that when you ditched me for that blonde bimbo." I yelled in disbelief. "WHAT! did you just come here to tell me to my face that your ashamed to be my friend...huh?" "It wasn't enough to hurt and humiliate me at school"?

" No that's not what I came here to do" he replied in a hushed tone. " I actually came to tell you that we don't have to stop being friends bells, we can still be friends. Just not at school we can only talk at home...and no one can know about it." he finished and I swear my jaw dropped to the floor.

Was he serious he wanted me to be his secret friend. Are you kidding me did he seriously think I would do that....Wait.... would I do that? I had been friends with Edward for eight years and I don't think I was ready to let that go. No actually

I knew that I was not even close to letting that friendship go. So my next answer did nothing but later give me regret and not only that but also hurt me every time I had to live up to it.

" Okay….I'll do it" I barely whispered and that was it.

END OF FLASHBACK

So now I am sitting in Forks High schools cafeteria remembering the past

"Bella, hello earth to Bella ?" Alice said, Alice was my best friend. When Edward had left my that first day freshman year she was there to help me through it all. Alice was….uhhh… _unique?_ She has short black hair that is perfectly

spiked in every direction. And brown eyes, she was also short but you can never underestimate her. She is like a pixie that never sleeps and when she is mad she will use _**every**_ ounce of her strange amount of energy to get you back. Especially if it

has to do with her clothes, shoes etc. but that was why I loved her…**not** for her love for shopping. But for her energy and that no matter what I know that I ill always be able to count on her.

"Wha, What….oh I'm back, I'm back . I said in a dazed and confused voice and I was really hoping that they didn't notice. Emmett especially.

"Man you sure are out of it." "What dreaming of the _oh so dreamy Edward Cullen_ **AGAIN**?" Emmett said in a sarcastic girly voice. Of course I wouldn't get it by him. Emmett was a big guy. No not big as in fat but as in muscular. I mean seriously he

looks like the scariest and toughest guy around. But don't tell anyone it might "ruin his rep"…his words not mine… but he is the biggest teddy bear at heart. Anyway he has brown curly locks and brown eyes like I said before he is a muscle guy and

just to sum it up a handsome guy. Im not going to say anymore than that though because if I do his girlfriend would probably kill me….just kidding…maybe.

" Emmett Shut up" Rosalie said and had accompanied it with a smack on the back of his head. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend and seriously the most gorgeous girl on earth. She had long blonde hair that all girls envied. Blue eyes that made anyone

think about getting contacts just to compare. And to sum it all up had the perfect figure. One look at her and in less than second it would have any girl take a stab at their self-confidence.

"Yeah man…can I ask you a question?" Jasper asked

"uh I….guess so." Emmett answered warily

" Do you _**not**_ think before you speak or do you like to _**intentionally**_ speak of Edward towards Bella even with everything he did?" Jasper replied. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and her perfect match. Which was weird considering that he was the

complete opposite of her. While Alice was the most energized person on earth, jasper was the calmest. He knew how to turn any violent or wild situation into a calm and collected one. I don't know how he does it there is just something about him.

Maybe it has something to do with his appearance. He has blonde curly hair and blue eyes. And even though Emmett was buff. So was jasper just in a leaner way. He was also handsome but he had a very subtle ways of expressing it. I don't know

how to explain it. But like I said before on how he could turn a wild situation into a calm one . Well he could also just do it when you were standing next to him. He just had a calming appearance or presence or something. I don't think I will ever really know. But

when he had found out about what had happened with Edward it was nice to be around the type of person he was. Overall When everything had happened with edward these guys were my saviors and over the years had been helping fill the space where I had lost a best friend.

But hey!…now I have 4 best friends and couldn't ask for ones any better. But although they had became my best friends even now it hurt to think of Edward no matter what the situation.

" I'm sorry bells, you know I was just teasing and that I would gladly "accidentally" toss edward into a trashcan anytime." Emmett apologized with the cheesiest grin plastered on his face.

" Thanks Emmett but don't think I want him in a trashcan." I said with a blush slowly creeping onto my cheeks. " and by the way I was _not_ thinking about Edward Cullen." I said trying to make his name sound like the most disgusting thing to ever say.

Even though I felt like heaven saying it, but no need to tell them that. " I assume that you guys remember that apparentlyto him I am just another junior just like I was just another puny freshman back the. So I don't think I would be thinking

about him." I said trying my best to lie. And also failed miserably. Lets just say acting is _out_ as a possible career option.

" Come on bells, you are not just another junior." Jasper said trying to lift my spirits " I bet you he is _so_ envious of me I mean I get to talk to you everyday and eat lunch with you and…." he trailed off "...Well Just know that if he is too stupid to think that

hanging out with a junior is going to make him look "uncool" then he is _just_ stupid and you are too good for him anyway." he finished

" thanks jazz…all of you guys thanks but I have to go if im late for biology Mr. banner is going to kill me." I said trying to dismiss the topic. No matter what they said I never felt any better. " So I'll just see you guys at the football game?" I asked unsure.

"Sure bells….we"ll see you there." they all said in unison. All Coming to the realization that I did not want to talk about him. And with that I left to endure the rest of my day before I could finally go home.

* * *

The rest of the day had actually gone by faster than I had expected. When I had gotten home I really had nothing to do but feel the overwhelming power of anxiety. The game wouldn't start till about 7:30 so I knew that Edward would probably come

over. Like he did everyday. He would come over and act as if nothing had happened that one unpleasant (to say the least) day a year ago. Like everything was normal and like he had done nothing wrong. While I on the other hand tried aimlessly to enjoy the little

time I got to spend with him. Most of the time I was just trying to cover the pain I was feeling knowing that when he had to leave my house later that night that we would go back to pretending not the know each other. Well it was really like _he_ would go back

to pretending not to know _me_.

"DING, DONG" the doorbell rang suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts

As I got up to answer it I knew who it was. And finally with a breath in and out ,I opened the door.

" Hi Edward" I said with a smile that undoubtebly spread across my face

" Hey bells" his velvety voice answered

And as my heart accelerated to the sound of his voice. I let in the pain... but only for the strange fact that although he had brought me heartbreak and pain... he was also uncontrolablly the key to my happiness.

* * *

OK for anyone who reads this i need a favor...i am getting no reviews and i need to know if the story is going well..i know it is going pretty slow but i need to know if i should atleast continue to a third chapter or not..sooo can u please get anyone to review...they dont have to have an account..... anyone friends..family...it doesnt matter..just a 5 second review...but please if its bad just say soo.. no bashing just for fun....

thnx

XxBOOKSXxAREXxMYXxESCAPEXx


End file.
